Terios the Hedgehog
"What...What where her last words? Maria...our sister..." Character *Romaji = テリオス・ザ・ヘッジホッグ *Lit = Teriosu za Hejjihoggu *first game = The Heroton Group: Momento Phase *media = *realcreator = Eloy Rosario *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = *japanactor = *nickname = *Race = Artificially processed transgenic hedgehog with Black Arms DNA *Hair color = Blonde, Black, Crimson Stripes *skin color = Tan *gender = Male *eye color = Gentle Blue *attire = Light weight, hyper friction resistant white, black, red and yellow Hover Shoes, White gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and Inhibitor Rings. *height = 3' 1" *weight = 77lb *birthplace = Space Colony ARK *hobbies = *family = Shadow the Hedgehog (Brother), Numeru Drogan (Wife), Gerald Robotnik (Creator/Father, Deceased), Black Doom (Creator/Father, Deceased), Maria Robotnik (Foster Sister, Deceased), Dr. Eggman (Related by Blood), Maxime Grenon (Related by Blood), Aliéné Bordeaux (Related by Blood), Shade the Android (Android Replica of Brother), Nero the Hedgehog (Nephew), Silver the Hedgehog (Descendant) *Date of Birth = Unknown Date, 1950s *age = Immortal (Though Physically 13) *alignment = Neutral *Weapon names = *ability type = Speed, Chaos *Arcana = Moon *Persona Terios is a Hedgehog that makes his debut in The Heroton Group: Momento Phase. Unknown to the entirety of the cast, He is the second secret creation of Black Doom and Professor Gerald Robotnik, The Twin Brother of Shadow the Hedgehog (Albeit he is physically younger), and husband to a peculiar alien named Numeru Drogan. Terios' name derives from Shadow's Beta name, as well as various designs from Shadow's Concept art. Background Heroton Canon Unbeknownst to almost everyone on Earth, especially Shadow and Dr. Eggman, Terios is the Twin Brother of Shadow the Hedgehog. Despite taking great precautions to insure Shadow would ultimately destroy the Black Aliens, Professor Gerald created a Second Ultimate Life form in the form of a Black Hedgehog. Due to Shadow's DNA being the cure for the rare Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome (N.I.D.S.), Gerald Created Terios with both the D.N.A. Used for Shadow, plus the D.N.A. of his granddaughter, Maria, resulting in him being born with Immunity to N.I.D.S., though he was sealed away before his blood could be used as a cure, and eventually jettisoned along with his Brother Shadow. However, unlike Shadow, who knew and was very close to Maria, and was jettisoned to Earth in the past, Terios never truly got to meet Maria, and only met his Brother Shadow more than 50 years later in The Heroton Group: Momento Phase, as well as being jettisoned to a distant planet instead of Earth. Due to having Maria's DNA as well, he shares Shadow's Overall appearance, but has Maria's soft Blue eyes, and has blonde fur on his Chest Rather than White. His appearance in Momento Phase's Year X Arc shows that his personality is somewhat gentle and he is very polite in his speech, greeting new people with good manners, compared to the Blunt and rather Distant Demeanor of Shadow. He Reveals the planet he was Jettisoned to was Shussebora, and at some point, he meets and marries Numeru Drogan. He also faces Vega, while he was on his journey to build an army, however he loses badly and many of the people of Shussebora, including his wife, are taken into the army. Sonic Canon History Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia Gallery Theme Songs